


A Dream I Had

by Haserot



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haserot/pseuds/Haserot
Summary: I dreamt this 7/26It was pretty intense so I had to write it down.It seems pretty stupid but it was pretty radical as a dream





	A Dream I Had

A man lives at a farmhouse with a woman named Kacie, and her newborn child, Jack. The man's name is unknown in the dream, but let's call him Harry.

Harry just recently returned from the hospital. He'd been in some sort of accident and doesn't remember much aside from waking up there. There's a woman there at the hospital named Kacie, who is timid, almost skiddish. She takes him to a farmhouse and helps him readjust to life at home. His arm is in a cast, and his head is bandaged.

Kacie seems to be some sort roommate, or tenant, and sets him up in the guest room for the time being, which Harry finds odd, but he doesn't openly question. If he lived there, wouldn't he have his own room? She welcomes him back, but won't make eye contact.

There is the farm house, a barn, and a tool shed. When Kacie goes to her job, she takes Jack to a daycare,, leaving Harry at home, alone. Harry goes out to the barn to check it out. There's an old camaro in the barn, completely overtaken by weeds, mice, and dust. The paint is peeling away. There's a loft that's falling apart, old extension cords hanging down. It looks like someone was trying to repair it at one point.

He goes out to the tool shed. There is a broken shelf, stained with blood, and several blood splatters in the dust of the floor. Tools are everywhere. Harry postulates that the shelf is where he hit his head.

Kacie returns, and Harry shares with her his findings. She shakes her head and tells him about (again unnamed, but let's go with) Kevin, a violent man who tormented both of them and assaulted her, and tried to kill Harry.

She seems really unsettled by talking about Kevin, and he notices an almost fully healed bruise on her arm before she adjusts her sweater. She admits to him that Kevin beat her repeatedly, and when Harry found out, he tried to confront Kevin, which resulted in Harry's current condition.

Kacie admits that despite everything, she thinks Harry is a really sweet man, but hints that she is too afraid of human connection because of what happened to start any sort of relationship.

Harry asked what happened to Kevin after the incident. Kacie turns to the window to examine the sunset, stating that he died.

The next day, Harry is wandering the house, and examines the wall. The sun has yellowed the wallpaper here, except in three spots. It seems as if photographs have been removed. In the coat closet in the entryway, there are several men's coats. They seem slightly too big for him. There are several boxes on the shelf above the coats, one of which has a small lock on it, but Harry feels weird about going through someone else's stuff.

Harry wanders back to his bedroom, but stops just short of Kacie's bedroom. Realizing he's never actually seen inside, he reaches towards the door, but stops, slightly overwhelmed by the guilt of invading the privacy of someone taking care of him.

The phone rings, interrupting his internal debate, and he walks to the kitchen to answer. The voice on the other end is raspy and harsh, but feels familiar in a way that sends a shiver of terror down Harry's spine.

"Did you miss me, Harry? I missed you. I know you forgot about what happened, but I didn't. I'm coming back for what's mine."

Harry frantically questions the other end, only to hear a cackle, before slamming the phone down in frustration.

Kacie returns home with Jack, and Harry tells her about the phone call. Kacie seems frightened, but tries to assure Harry that Kevin died. He asks her what she meant about "what's mine" and she shamefully admits that she was in a relationship with Kevin.

When she started dated him, he seemed like a dream come true, but Kevin slowly turned belligerent and manipulative. He played mind games with her and tried coercing her into sex, knowing she was saving herself for marriage. Eventually, Kevin forced himself on her several times, and beat her when she resisted. Their relationship from then on wasn't much different, and it was several years of hell for her. He only started to ease off when she became pregnant with Jack.

She shakes her head and reaffirms that the bastard was dead, and leaves the conversation at that.

The next day, Harry is wandering the property when he hears a noise in the barn. He goes to investigate, but can't seem to get the barn door open. He hears a voice on the other side, and peers through the gap in the door to see the silhouette of someone, leaning against the camaro.

The man lets out a low chuckle, and Harry recognizes it as the one on the phone.

He tells him that Harry and "that whore" can't get rid of him that easily. Following up by saying Kevin was going to teach both of them a lesson they'd never forget.

Harry is enraged and runs around to the back of the barn, and throws the door open. The barn is empty, but Harry sees that the front door is hanging open.

Incredibly nervous, he waits for Kacie to come home with Jack and tells her they have to leave and go somewhere. She shakes her head and quiets him, reaffirming that Kevin is dead. He argues and tells her that he saw someone in the barn. She is visibly shaking but tells him that he must be seeing things because she knows for a fact that Kevin is dead.

It is several days later, and Kacie takes Harry to the doctor for a follow up appointment. The doctor is quite concerned with Harry's state of mind and lack of memory before the incident, and examines the wound on his head. The doctor states that his memories should have started to come back, but there's no telling for sure with memory. He takes Kacie aside for a private word, while Harry proceeds to get dressed.

Still, Harry is given a clean bill of health, and the cast on his arm is removed, and the wound on his head has finished healing. Harry wonders quietly with how long he was unconscious if his arm has fully healed.

Back at the farm house, Harry is examining the tool shed. There are several tools here, but the ones that stick out most are a handheld oscillating circular saw, some kind of very heavy and sturdy voltmeter that reminds Harry of a cattle prod, and a series of screwdrivers. Harry notes that despite everything else in the shed being dusty and forgotten, these odd assortments seem to be recently used.

Harry turns to leave the tool shed and sees a figure walking towards the house. He grabs the voltmeter, wielding it like a club, and runs after the figure which enters the house. Inside, everything is the same as Harry had left it, but Harry remained on alert. As he turns the corner, he notices that Kacie's door is wide open.

He cautiously enters, but finds the house empty. Kacie's room is quite messy, with a crib in the corner for newborn Jack. On each side of the bed is a night stand. Harry notes that Kacie's "side" is littered with odds and ends, while what he assumes is Kevin's "side" has only a wallet.

Harry picks up the wallet and examines the contents. Several credit cards in Kevin's name, and an empty spot where the driver's license is supposed to be. Any cash is gone. Harry replaces the wallet, and examines Kacie's side. An unopened bill from something called the Sundown Institute, a handful of coins.

Curiosity sated, but still on alert, Harry closes the door to Kacie's bedroom and patrols the rest of the house, finding nothing and nobody. He picks up the phone and debates calling the police, but wonders if they'd take him seriously. A man with a head injury being stalked by a dead person? He sits in the recliner with the phone in his hands, debating his actions and falls asleep.

When he wakes up, he hears Kacie's car pull up, and replaces the phone in its cradle. She seems stressed, moreso than usual. Harry debates telling her about the incident, knowing she'll just end up more agitated, he refrains. He helps her with the groceries.

He returns to his room that night and realizes he never put the voltmeter back. He turns it over and examines it, noticing Kevin's initials written on the back in permanent ink. He looks at the time, realizing it's late, and debates leaving it for morning, but doesn't really want something belonging to Kevin in his room.

Harry quietly gets up and sneaks out of the house to return the voltmeter. As he returns the tool to its place in the tool shed, he hears someone behind him, and Kevin hits him over the head, knocking Harry unconscious.

He wakes up that morning, head aching, now in the barn, behind the wheel of the beaten up camaro. Wondering why Kevin would drag him in here, he suddenly realizes that Kacie could be in danger. He dashes to the house and finds Kacie on the kitchen floor, in her bathrobe. She's sobbing uncontrollably in a fetal position. From where Harry is standing, he can see that her panties are around her feet and she has marks on her neck. There's a stain on the floor, and Harry feels sick to his stomach.

He helps her up and she recoils from the touch, but eventually lets him help her. He leads her to her bedroom, and notices Jack soundly asleep in his crib.. He helps her into her bathroom and seats her on the toilet. No words are shared between them as he starts the shower for her. He helps her up and removes her bathrobe, averting his gaze where he can, and helps her into the shower.

She leans against the wall and slides down back into the fetal position. Harry waits outside the shower for a minute, not sure if he should say anything. He strips down to his underwear and steps into the shower with her and gently washes down her back. She flinches at his touch, but lets him wash her down. Eventually, he helps her out again and helps her find some clothes.

He gets dressed himself, grimacing at the combination of wet underwear and jeans, but says nothing. Kacie is sitting on the bed, staring at the wall, staring beyond it.

He sits next to her and asks if they should call the police. She shakes her head. They wouldn't believe her. They didn't believe her when Kevin was alive. He saw to it that they wouldn't. They especially wouldn't believe her now that he was dead. Harry shakes his head this time, stating that a dead man couldn't be doing what had happened. She chokes and sobs, and he goes to put an arm around her but she throws him off. He lets her be and sits in silence as she falls over backwards, crying on the bed. After what seems like ages, she falls asleep, and he gets up and leaves her be for the moment, letting her rest. Jack seems completely unperturbed, and snoozes soundly.

Harry goes back to his room and sits for a moment, wishing for his aching head to calm itself. He gets up and heads to the guest bathroom, picking up the personal mirror and using it to check the back of his head in the reflection of the larger mirror. Seeing nothing amiss, he sighs and replaces it. Harry sees something in the reflection behind him, and whips around to see a face staring in at him through the frosted window, high above the ground. The shadowy face brandishes a wide, toothy grin. Harry shouts at the man in shock, and the man lets go of the window sill, dropping down out of sight. Harry regains composure and runs to the kitchen to grab a knife, and exits the house in pursuit.

Finding nobody outside, he challenges the intruder in vain, brandishing the knife wildly. After some time, he gives up, feeling paranoid and foolish at the same time, and returns the knife to its place, and paces nervously through the house. In the background, he can hear Jack begin to stir, becoming fussy, and Kacie hushing the child's cries. There's something beautifully calming about it, and Harry begins to settle for a moment. He finds himself in the entryway and his eyes land on the closet door once more. Still slightly agitated, he begins to rifle through the boxes.

A pair of old boots, a box of scarves, a box of winter hats. Nothing interesting, but as he pulls the locked box out, he realizes what it contains. He runs out to the tool shed once more with the container under one arm, and forces the lock off, and is greeted by the prize inside.

He returns to the house and knocks on Kacie's door. When she doesn't answer, he lets himself in. She's sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at Jack's cradle with worry. Harry sits next to her, with the box in hand.

She states that she doesn't want Jack to grow up with this nightmare. The phone calls. The beatings. Anything worse. He asks what she meant by the phone calls, and she tells him that Kevin called her at work to scare her.

Harry hands her the box, stating that he found it in the closet. He wants her to use it if that bastard ever shows his face again. She looks at the .45 revolver and has a sad smile. She tells him that he once used it to threaten her before hitting her with it. Harry feels sick to his stomach, but sticks to it. He tells her to threaten him back, and put a hole where his brains are if he tries anything again. Not just for her, but for Jack. For Harry.

He stands and says if she needs anything to let him know. He's here for her. His words feel empty, knowing there's little he can do, but he offers them anyways. She shakes her head, and he respectfully leaves.

Several days go by and things seem to return to normal. Kacie takes a few days leave, saying Jack isn't feeling well, but spends most of her time locked in her room. Harry can sometimes hear her crying, but can only offers comfort when she lets him, as he doesn't want to push her too far. He finds himself thinking about her, and for a moment wonders if he has feelings. It wouldn't be right to bring that to her, though. She's already been through so much with Kevin the first time, let alone what's happening now.

He wanders around the property, finding himself off in a distant world. A sudden noise jostles him from his daydream, and he sees some movement by the barn. He runs and finds the door locked once more. A familiar voice mocks him from the other side.

Kevin taunts him, saying that it felt good to be inside his whore once again. Harry slams his fists on the barn door, threatening to kill the bastard. Kevin laughs, stating that on the subject of bastards, he wonders what it's be like to drown one. He states that he had drowned animals before, cats, dogs, etc, but he's never had the chance to drown a bastard before.

Enraged, Harry runs to the tool shed to grab the saw. He tests it to make sure, but the battery has died. He grabs one off the shelf and hurriedly changes it out, and gives it a test, finding that it works just fine. He runs back to the barn door, to find it swung wide open. He sees a shadow moving in the darkness at the back of the barn and charges. Finding nothing, he swings around wildly, wielding the saw. He hears something from inside the camaro and runs to the driver side. The window is too filthy to see through, and the door is locked. Harry begins to saw the door handle.

After much resistance, he throws open the car door to find nothing. He sits in frustration in the driver's seat and breathes deeply. The air smells sharply of burnt metal, and Harry realizes he's ruined the saw by cutting into the car door. He throws it down in frustration and carefully makes his way back to the house.

He calls out for Kacie and makes sure she's alright. He tells her to arm herself because he just saw Kevin again out in the barn. She asks what happened and he tells her. He adds that he's going to finish things once and for all. She pauses while loading the revolver and looks him in the eye, and Harry realizes it's the first time she's done so. Her eyes are crisp and blue and beginning to water.

Harry comforts her for a moment, and tells her to stay in the bedroom and protect Jack. He leaves and goes to the kitchen to grab a knife. After scouting around the house to make sure it's safe, he heads outside. On the porch, he sees another letter from the Sundown Institute. It seems to be a collections notice. Harry briefly wonders if Kacie needs help with money, if maybe he should find out if he had a job at some point or if he needs to find one. Maybe something to do after he finishes off Kevin for good.

The barn again. The sound of the camaro's door opening and slamming shut. Harry races out to the barn once more, knife in hand. He cautiously peers around the door and scans the interior. No sign of Kevin. Harry approaches the camaro and carefully opens the door, examining the inside. Nothing. Wait... Harry sees something peeking out between the driver's seat and the center console. It looks like some kind of card. A driver's license.

Harry looks at the picture of Kevin. His eyes have a hard time focusing on it. It looks distorted, but familiar. Then he sees the name next to it. He drops the license in shock, and scrambles backwards, dropping the knife.

Kevin steps out from behind the camaro, approaching Harry with delight. Kevin states that he's back to claim what is rightfully his. It was time to make that whore learn her place, and put the brat in the river where it belonged. But first he had to get rid of Harry. Show him what happens when you put your nose in Kevin's private affairs. Kevin lunges at Harry, strong hands wrapping around his throat.

Harry gasps for air to no avail, his eyes searching wildly, his own hands clawing at Kevin's. He struggles and kicks beneath the weight of the larger man, and his hand finds the kitchen knife. He slashes out at Kevin and stumbles to his feet, tackling the man.

Harry raises the knife and brings it down, hard, intending to kill the bastard once and for all. For himself. For Jack. For Kacie. The knife plunges in deep, and a searing pain shoots up Harry's arm. He screams in confusion and lurches back as the barn door throws itself open. He looks up from the knife embedded in his forearm at the figure pointing a gun at him.

Kacie begs him to stop. Not to hurt himself any more. Harry stares in confusion, then back at his arm. He struggles to right himself, and sees the license.

Harry begs for clarity. She tells him that Harry and Kevin are the same person. Alternate personalities. When she met Harry the first time, she fell in love with him all over again, and kept him a secret from Kevin. When Kevin began to suspect she was cheating on him, his behavior spiraled into violence. When Harry and Kacie slept together the first time, he found the bruises Kevin had left on her.

When he insisted they go to the police, and she refused, he begged her to let him confront Kevin himself. When she told him that they were split personalities, he had tried to kill himself. In the hospital, Harry contacted the Sundown Institute, a breakthrough therapeutic memory modification research facility, volunteering to have his memory wiped to erase Kevin.

Harry's world begins to spin. Realizing what she had gone through... at his own hands. What kind of monster was he? To do this to her... to keep doing this to her?

Kevin whispers in his ear. They're the kind of monster that dreams are made of.

Harry asks about Jack. She nods and says he was conceived their first night together. That Jack is his son.

Harry asks if he's going to be like him. She just shakes her head saying she doesn't know.

Harry admits he can't do it anymore. He loves her and he can't keep going knowing that he's doing this to her. She begs him to stop, saying there's got to be other ways to get rid of Kevin. Harry says he only knows of one.

He stands and backs away, and climbs on top of the camaro's trunk. He can hear her screaming saying she needs Harry. He grabs one of the hanging extension cords and wraps it around his neck. There's a gunshot that leaves his ears ringing. He can still hear Kacie somewhere. There's a step forward and the world becomes free fall and then nothing.


End file.
